Anteteguemon!
by Nina-osp
Summary: Deidara: Alô, eu queria falar com o ANTETEGUEMON! inspirada num vídeo


**ANTETEGUEMON!**

Deidara estava á toa e resolveu passar um trote. Foi para a sala, pegou o telefone e discou para o Covil do Orochimaru.

Sasuke: *atende* Alô?

Deidara: Alô, eu gostaria de falar com o ANTETEGUEMON!

Sasuke: Com quem?o.õ

Deidara: Com o ANTETEGUEMON!

Sasuke: Quem é?ò.õ

Deidara: É o amigo do ANTETEGUEMON!

Sasuke: Moço, aqui não tem ninguém com esse nome!

Deidara: CLARO QUE NÃO! Você acha que vai existir alguém que se chame ANTETEGUEMON, seu trouxa?x'D

Sasuke: Peraí! Eu conheço essa voz...

Deidara: É a voz do amigo do ANTETEGUEMON!

Sasuke: DEIDARA! VOCÊ TÁ PASSANDO TROTE PRA CÁ DE NOVO? A ÚLTIMA SURRA NÃO TE ENSINOU NADA NÃO É?Ò.Ó9

Deidara: o.\)'' Deidara? Quem é Deidara? Todas as pessoas que eu conheço se chamam ANTETEGUEMON!

Sasuke: ONDE VOCÊ TÁ, SUA LOIURA DE BANHEIRO?

Deidara: OPA! Olha o respeito, pirralho! Loira de banheiro é a avó!

Sasuke: Há! ò3ó Te peguei!

Deidara: O.\)'''''''''''''''''''''''''' Q-quer dizer... *amassa papel na frente do fone* Aqui... ANTETEGUEMON... Ligação... Falhando... Tenho... Desligar... Diga... ANTETEGUEMON... Eu... O... Amo!*desliga*

No covil do Orochimaru...

Sasuke: Grrrr... IWA NO DEIDARA!

De volta á Deidara...

Deidara: Ufa! Essa foi por pouco! Tenho que tomar mais cuidado pra quem eu ligo... .-\)

Deidara começa a folear um catálogo telefônico próximo quando lê um nome na lista e começa a sorrir maleficamente.

Deidara: *discando*

No consultório da Hokage...

Tsunade: *atende* Alô?

Deidara: Alô, eu gostaria de falar com o ANTETEGUEMON!

Tsunade: Quem?o.o

Deidara: ANTETEGUEMON!

Tsunade: QUEM?o.õ

Deidara: ANTETEGUEMON!

Tsunade: Quem tá falando?  
Deidara: É o amigo do ANTETEGUEMON!

Tsunade: Num tem ninguém aqui com esse nome não!

Deidara: É claro que não, sua burra! E lá vai existir alguém com um nome desses?xD

Tsunade: DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU, MOLEQUE?!?!?!Ò.Ó9

Deidara: Nada não... o.\)'

Tsunade: Qual é seu nome, garoto?

Deidara: Eu sou o amigo do ANTETEGUEMON!

Tsunade: Kami-sama... Meu querido, qual é seu nome? É por um acaso o idiota do Naruto?

Deidara: Quem é Naruto? Eu não conheço ninguém chamado Naruto! As únicas pessoas que eu conheço se chamam ANTETEGUEMON!XD

Tsunade: Eu SEI que é você, Naruto! Eu conheço bem os amigos da Sakura, minha pupila!

Deidara: Puta, você tem uma pupila chamada Sakura?x'D Prefiro ANTETEGUEMON!

Tsunade: EU JÁ TÔ PERDENDO A PACIÊNCIA CONTIGO MULEQUE!

Deidara: Mas o que você tem contra o ANTETEGUEMON?

Tsunade: EU VOU...

Nisso, Shizune entra na sala e se depara com a Hokage enfurecida.

Shizune: Quem é, Tsunade-sama?

Deidara: É o ANTETEGUEMON!xD

Shizune: Tsunade-sama, tá mais que na cara que isso é um trote de um idiota que nem imagina que aqui tem um identificador de chamadas!

Deidara: Opa... o.\)'' ANTETEGUEMON DESLIGA!

Tsunade: SEU MULEQUE AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER!

E Deidara desliga o telefone.

Deidara: cara, eu REALMENTE tenho que tomar mais cuidado em pra quem eu ligo!-.-' *lembra que está sozinho na Akatsuki e que não teria ninguém para dedá-lo*... *sorriso do mal*.

Andando numa estrada aleatória, voltando de uma missão...

Pain: *atende o celular* Alô?

Deidara: *tapando o nariz e falando*Alô, eu queria falar com o ANTETEGUEMON!

Pain: Com quem?

Konan: Quem é, Pain-sama?

Pain: Um cara dizendo que quer falar com um tal de Anteteguémon...

Deidara: Não é Anteteguémon, é ANTETEGUEMON!

Konan: Me dá isso aqui! *toma celular de Pain* Alô?

Deidara: Moça, o ANTETEGUEMON está?

Konan: Escuta aqui Deidara, chega de passar trotes idiotas, sim?

Deidara: *destapa o nariz* C-como você sabia que era eu?o.\)

Konan: Foi chute. Agora, é melhor você se preparar pra apanhar, porque a Hokage e o Mini-Uchiha estão indo aí pra te bater...

Pain: OWNED!xD

Deidara: O.\)''''''''''''' Uh-oh...

Tsunade e Sasuke: *arrombam a porta* AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER!

__________________________________

Atenção: As cenas a seguir podem ser prejudiciais para menores de 800 anos. Como ninguém vive tanto tempo, nós vamos pular essa cena e mostrar as suas consequências. Obrigada.

__________________________________

Aparece Deidara irreconhecível no chão, com Tsunade e Sasuke chutando o que sobrou dele e Pain e Konan só observando.

Deidara: Eu não sinto minha consciência...

Tsunade: Isso é pra você aprender, moleque abusado!

Sasuke: E que nunca mais se repita!

As duas vítimas do trote saem do Covil.

Pain: Bem-feito, Deidara! Quem mandou ir passar trote?

Deidara: Chefe...  
Pain: Sim, Deidara?

Deidara: Chega mais perto...

Pain: *acha estranho, mas se aproxima sem comentar nada*  
Deidara: Mais perto...  
Pain: *chega mais perto.

Deidara: *grita no ouvido de Pain* ANTETEGUEMON!


End file.
